


Naruto of Yin and Yang Release

by Holyshitfuck



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Haku, Gen, Puppeteer Naruto, not bashing anyone, sealmaster naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyshitfuck/pseuds/Holyshitfuck
Summary: Hagoromo heard the prophecyHagoromo waited for the blue eyed boy, expecting him to be his son's transmigrantHe was wrong





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the faults within this story.

This is AU. Some of the detail will follow Boruto, some will not. The details of the otsutsuki will also be modified, along with their history. If you want a fanfic as close as to Boruto lore as possible, then you should leave.

Chapter 01: The Old Man

It had been.... Quite the centuries, looking down below the afterlife.

At his legacy.

Hagoromo sighed. The world was still as chaotic as it used to be, If not even more so.

Only now, they added chakra into the mix. Chakra is a power he bestowed upon humanity to connect themselves with each other, to understand pain and experience happiness together. Humanity turned it nto a weapon of mass destruction. What was to empower each other, become tools for complete annihilation.

Not even Senjutsu (sage art), an art he and the three venerable sages created to appreciate the natural wonder, was safe from corruption.

The old great wars were over, at least for now. But in place of open wars, Humanity engaged in clandestine one.

Spying, double agent, brainwash, kidnapping, assassination.

And finally, one of his direct descendant from Indra’s line, corrupt everything that he and his spiritual brother built and sought to recreate a nightmare that the God of Shinobi and his brother stopped.

To make matters worse, he was able to steal their prisoner from his brother’s home. A proof that he was not only able to replicate his power, but gets closer to the power his mother wielded. All of this, despite the measures he had taken, destroying everything his mother built and erasing any record of her time as ruler of the land.

All that’s left for Hagoromo was a hope. That whoever Gamamaru prophecized would unite his sons and become the savior of the world to arrive soon.

Else this self proclaimed one will recreate a great nightmare like his mother.

Suddenly he felt a tug. A small one. From the world of the living itself. It’s been a while since…. Forever? TIme was fluid in this realm between above and below. The pull was a familiar one to Hagoromo himself, so the the sage didn’t mind. Every once in a while His sons chakra reach out to him, trying to assimilate him into their being. They never succeeded. One of his direct descendant came close, but he ended up re-creating his chakra from scratch and cultivated it for years to awaken his eyes.

Sometimes, Hagoromo was tempted to follow such temptation. To reunite with his sons. He missed them, in fact, and wish for them to cease this insanity and return to the spirit world whole. He tried using the exact same tug to pull them instead, alas whatever ninshu they use was strong enough to deny his power. His unruly sons refused to end this age-old squabble they had, and their conflict shaped the world of living into what it was before him

But this one was different. The tug wasn’t the usual harsh one from Indra, nor it was the slow pull from Ashura. No. This one was mechanical, and didn’t possess Indra or Ashura’s chakra signature. Hagoromo realized why it was familiar, it used the mechanism of Ninshu that Indra and Ashura used. Hagoromo push away the pull, not even he wanted to shoulder the insane burden his foolish sons unknowingly placed on their fate.

Destiny, however, had another things to say.

The instant he repelled the call, multitude of chains ensnared his body, dragging him down to the world below.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damn this hokage. Damn this Uzumaki. Damn them all to hell.  
The nine tailed beast roared helplessly, as the ethereal hand of death itself pull him into its stomach.

A power that even his father can’t deny. The Uzumaki were always playing with the divine and this sealing technique take the cake. But it wasn’t the uzumaki girl who done this. No. The seals designed to imprison him within her prevented her to do so.

It’s the yellow bastard. How dare he. This... this insignificant boy. Never he realized that the boy will be the one to cause him so much trouble. Not even when he rescued his redheaded jailer. Not once. Had he known that this Hokage will be the one to mutilate his being, he would’ve done his best to kill him.

The massive beast roared as he felt his soul split in two, his being separated down to its most fundamental level. No human had ever done something so vicious to him, not even the red eyed descendant of his brother.

It’s not too late, he thought. While the husband and wife bicker and the chains got loose, he rise up his hand and brandish his claw to kill the child. He will not be jailed in another Uzumaki. More importantly, he wouldn’t be jailed in the kin of this vile yellow-haired bastard.

[Clang]

The sounds of the Uzumaki famed sealing chains being ripped apart alerted the man and wife as Kyuubi’s chakra flared once more due to the seal weakening. With deceptively fast speed, Kurama swing down his claws to kill the child. 

Then, the unthinkable happened.

It was possible for one to withstood his power. After all, He, the greatest of the tailed beast, still possess limited power that allows room for defeat.

Madara. Hashirama. Their techniques and kekkei genkai not only able to match his strength, but also subjugate him.

Mito Uzumaki, her prowess over fuinjutsu and Uzumaki’s chains kept his power at bay.

His latest Jinchuuriki also possessed the same strength as Mito Uzumaki. Her husband also possessed the skill over seals to lock him away from the world.

But never he imagined these. That two humans, Two dying humans, withstood his power with nothing more than their body and willpower. He was so stunned by the mere possibility of it, that it allow Kushina to mould more chakra and create stronger seals around his body.

“What? NO! NO!” it tried to cry out his rage, but that former jinchuuriki of it hold him tight by the neck, preventing him from interrupting their last moment

"Why? Why did you do this? I'm his father, I should... I should have been the one sacrificing myself to save my son; my life is already forfeited anyway."

"I'm his mother, I have as much a right as you do!".

The chakra beast let out a roar, an impotent one since he can’t break through the chains nor stop the two from giving their parting words to their pathetic spawn. How he wished he can push further, tearing the soft skin of that baby.

Damn that Hokage. Damn that Uzumaki. Damn them all to the filthiest part of hell.

‘I’m going to kill that boy. I’m going to claw on his seal and corrupt his soul with the world hatred. I’m going to rend his spirit to pieces. After that….’ the colossal mass of chakra seethed inside. His rage manifested as a violent physical energy that was strong enough to snap the chains around his neck, enough for him to gave his final threat to the young hokage.

“I will have my revenge on you Yondaime. Mark my word. I’ll tear up the belly of Death God himself and feast on your soul!”

Minato slightly turned his head and audaciously smirked at the beast. His son would not be easily defeated. The woman he loved the most gave birth to him, after all. Namikaze Minato responded by shouting his final jutsu, marking the end of his era and simultaneously gave the nine-tailed fox his final (figurative) middle finger to the beast.

"Hakke Fuin Shiki!(Eight Trigram Sealing Style)"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sage was wrong. He was wrong. Just like choosing to focus on Indra because he had the talent. Then choosing to give the responsibility to lead Ninshu to Ashura when he proved his worth, instead of both of them.

He was a fool. He thought the blue-eyed boy will be of Ashura’s lineage and will be Ashura’s reincarnation.

He was partly right. The boy was an Uzumaki. Ashura’s blood flows strongly in him.

But the savior of this world was not Ashura’s reincarnation.

The boy was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Generic Right


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The World of Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind this chapter. It only establish my world of Naruto and some of it is contradictive to the canon at times so....
> 
> Read it or not, This will probably be re-explained in later chapters.

Chapter 1.5: World Information

In this world, there exist two massive continents, interconnected by narrow and hazardous paths. One continent ruled by animals, other by humans. 

The animal continent are divided by sentient creatures that inhabited each part of that world. The most powerful among them being Toads, Snakes, and Slugs. These creatures were among the first to evolve into sentient beings and carved their world in their image.

The Toads create a mysterious and exquisite mountainous area full of natural wonders and insects for them to eat. They call their land Myobokuzan Mountains. The Toads are technically ruled by the elderly Ancient Great Toad Sage, but the duty as leader usually fall into the hands of his younger subordinates. These toads are referred to as boss, and they command loyalty over other toads in their land.

The snakes leave the surface in its original natural wilderness, while carving the underground into caves where they can slither and rest until their belly decided their hunting time. Like the toads, it is ruled by an ancient sage, who ruled by virtue of being the strongest, literally eating her way into the competition. Her childrens fight their way through in order to replace her, but the White Snake Sage was still unbeatable. Other snakes, fearful of the sage, swear loyalty to her. The most powerful of these snakes are called boss and their commanding styles different between individuals. Some command through threat of death, other through familar ties, and some through charisma or loyalty.

The slug lived in a forest filled with scattered bones of long dead beasts and several acid lakes, looking barren except for some gigantic vegetation in the area. The slug happily eat upon the nutrition dissolved in the acid lake their leader created along with the leaves of their land's plants. The bones belonged to creatures who think they can take on and conquer the land of slugs, due to their meek and peaceful nature. In the end they fell victim to the acidic spit of the Immortal Slug Sage, their leader. She is the eternally self-rejuvenating slug, who asexually reproduce and letting her “offspring” eat her old remain, inheriting the name, power, and sagely wisdom of “Katsuyu”. Due to her sheer size, no summoner of the slugs can transport her whole body using chakra.

The other continent belonged to the humans. Like the animals, Humans divided their continent into several countries, although in a way that most sentient animals regarded as most barbaric. Why? It was constant strife and war that shaped the land of humans, and to this day both still plague the continent. Each countries are ruled by Daimyo, feudal lords with vast heredity holding over a land. Within these countries lies hidden villages, the greatest military force in that land. Unsurprisingly, the largest countries have the largest hidden villages. The five largest countries and its village leader, kages, are named after five elements.

Land of Lightning is a mountainous area with frequent thunderstorm. Its hidden village there, Kumogakure, have a rather infamous reputation, due to their practice of kidnapping childrens of families with special abilitiy. It’s also one of the two strongest military might in the world. Land of Lightning is also an economic superpower, largely due innovations done by its shinobi to contend with other hidden villages who possess kekkei genkai. In addition, Land of Lightning is a tourist attraction due to its unconventional scenic view and relatively docile large animals.

Land of Earth, filled with rocky areas, its people were as stubborn as the harsh world they are living in. its Village, Iwagakure, is also one of the two strongest military might in the world. However, its economy is somewhat lacking due to lack of resource. In effort to increase their resource, its hidden village tried to invade other great countries, only to be crushingly defeated in the 3rd Ninja War.

Land of Wind, a desert with almost no-life, safe for oasis scattered throughout the land. The people living in these area were descendants of bandits and merchants, united by survival instinct. Its village, Sunagakure, is the lowest military power among the five great hidden village. It’s economy is also lacking, as it possess no resource to build machines and no fertile land to work on, save for a plot of land given by another hidden village in early stage of hidden villages. The same plot of land is also contested recently, causing tension between the nations.

Land of Water is not part of the continent, but rather a collection of islands to the east of the continent. Its hidden village is Kirigakure, and now is the most cruel hidden village due to its leader, The mizukage, having a genocidal policy towards kekkei genkai users that cause it to be called “Village of Bloody Mist”. Other smaller countries are reluctant to form economic relations with Land of Water due to its volatile hidden village.

The final country, Land of Fire. A country famous for its warm and bright weather as well as abundance of fertile soil. The hidden villages there, Konohagakure, is also the most populous. While Konoha was founded by and consistently produced the most powerful shinobi in their generation, and also home to bloodline limit and hiden ninjutsu clans, its military power is not the best, partly due to its old kage’s policy towards peace. It is also in the middle in term of technological advancement, mainly due to their fertile land making no farmer bother to advance their technology and the shinobi focusing on hiden/kekkei genkai abilities, rather than technological innovation. The Land of Fire’s people suffer from a resource curse case. This hidden village is also the one to lend Sunagakure their farming plot, which now evolve to become political nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, there are more than 2 continents. But, they’re not the focus of the story. Temujin Continent and islands around it exist, as an example. However, aside from animal and ninja continent, the rest are isolated from each other by weirdly harsh nature phenomenon. (my fucking cop-out)


	3. The Village and the Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pipe-smoking leader  
> The ramen stand owner and his daughter  
> and the boy with beastly appetite

If Konohagakure was many things, one of them was the proof of humans’ tenacity. Five years after the colossal nightmare known as Kyuubi attack the village, it has gotten back to its feet. Even without Shodaime Hokage himself, they were able to rebuild Konoha back to its prior prosperity. Something their elderly leader take as the proof of Will of Fire. 

Of course, the old Hokage neglected to remember how fertile and rich their host country was, how big were the disaster relief funds pouring in from their host country (to increase their grip on the hidden village) and the fact that not all villagers felt anywhere near rebuilding their lives. There are many of them who haven’t come to terms with their loss. Most who were forgiving, refuse to forget. Some were living in hatred, drowned in sorrow and self-hatred as a survivor. Their object of hatred, unknown to them, happened to be the child of their savior. One whose origin was erased by the government, lest the other villages target him.

Jailer of the strongest Tailed Beast in all of the continent as well as the last of the Uzumaki blood. A powerful clan of sealmasters whose mere presence on the battlefield can turn the tide around. A clan whose destruction was caused by the combined might of two great hidden villages. Moreover, he’s the only son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage and a Shinobi that scored the highest kill count in the last war.

Naruto Uzumaki’s lineage was one of a kind, not to mention his status.

It was for the best they kept him a secret, but some fools still leak out the fact that he’s a Jinchuuriki. The perpetrators have been caught and got himself a harsh sentence. But Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, couldn’t imprison every single person who knew the boy’s status.

So he made a rule forbidding from talking about it directly.

It didn’t stop the parents from forbidding their children play with the poor kid nor it prevent the adult generation from acting cold or contemptuously toward him. But, at least it prevented their secrets from leaking out to outside of the village. The villagers were deterred from acting upon their baser instinct, since their police clan, Uchiha, was very strict in their law enforcement. As far as the Hokage’s concerned, nothing bad will happen to the boy.

Not for the kid, though. He was feeling anything but the best. Neglected in the orphanage, the Hokage himself pulled him from the system and grant him his own apartment and pocket money. The Hokage also ensured that the boy was living healthily, using Kage Bunshin to visit from time to time. That is, until his old and worn body forced him not to exert too much chakra. After that, he had an ANBU follow the boy every day.

Naruto Uzumaki. With his blue eyes, yellow eyes, and slightly sun-kissed skin tone, he’s a splitting image of his father. Thankfully, this similarity is mitigated with his mother’s feature, the round blue eyes and round face. The Old Hokage longed to reveal to him his identity, but he feared Naruto will only make the situation worse with that information.

So he waited.

His works and his family kept his guilt from his mind. Yondaime Hokage left him with more work than ever and he’s not getting younger. His son, Asuma, was still bitter about him, and only visit the village when he wanted to meet his newest grandchild whom he named after the village. Really, no one could blame him for Naruto slipping past his mind.

Naruto himself, like a child with his own money and no one to guide him, live as expected of one.

That means not spending his money wisely and not eating well enough. (Although Hiruzen suspected that the Kyuubi chakra might help in his growing department, but he can’t be sure enough).

Well… Hiruzen trust the ramen stand owner, Teuchi, to give Naruto his daily veggies. And a carton of milk. (And it worked, apparently, if Teuchi refuse to give him more ramen). And not always giving him ramen. That last one was borderline impossible. Maybe Sandaime Hokage had been depending on him too much, but Ichiraku’s not-so-obvious tie to the Uzumaki household means that Naruto was safe there.

Until that shit happened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“More please, Teuchi-ojisan” the yellow-headed boy with puppy eyes beg to the owner of Ichiraku Ramen.

Not that It works for Teuchi. Not anymore. Hah. He’s way stronger than that. It takes more than that to break his conviction. He might not be a Shinobi, but he has the nerve of one. Ain’t no brat could compel him with puppy eyes. NONE!

His daughter, however, was not. Well… she would need 30 years to develop that.

“No. Not anymore Naruto-kun. You had your share. Go home and sleep”

This had been the ritual for the past three months. Naruto would whine and Teuchi would still not give him any. Naruto would make him promise for double portion tomorrow morning, and Teuchi would give him double the portion for everything (that include vegetables, but Naruto always selectively forget that fact).

“Fine… Just for tomorrow. You will have double the portion in the morning, but only if you come early!”

“Okay! Thank you Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-neesan!” Ayame and Teuchi waved at him as he left the establishment.

And so, the boy would leave for his apartment.

Only this time. Someone was in his way.

A middle-aged man holding a half-empty bottle block his path. His breath and body reek of strong odor, extremely pungent. Naruto would learn later that the smell was coming from something called alcohol.

“Damn beast” the drunk man said. It was not an insult that Naruto never heard before, nor it was more malicious. But this was the first time Naruto heard a person say it as loud. People usually whisper it behind his back. When they thought he wasn’t noticing. Those few times when he bought supplies book. Mostly when adult separate their children from him.

It was also the first time for him to have a grown man holding him by the neck and shouted in his ear. His mouth smells so much it made him want to puke here and then, but Naruto was mostly afraid because the man’s grip on him was so tight he could barely breath. Naruto tried using his hands to pry open the man’s grip, but his child strength was no match for the man. And yet, he still tried.

“Hey Daichi.. Calm down, okay?” Naruto register Teuchi and Ayame came out of their stand and try to pacify the man, but he wasn’t having any of it as he swung his bottle around like a mad man he was.

“Fuck off Teuchi, you son of a bitch” the man roared, his face as red as the white of his eyes and his nose full of snot.

“You are cowards! All of you! You don’t have the balls to take what’s yours” The man raved as if he was possessed, bottle pointing to everyone around him. Teuchi and Ayame cursed, at a time like this, the Uchiha Police Force wasn’t around. 

“A life for a life! This beast stole my son! My… my son….My son…. Why my son… Goddamn it!” As the man lost his capacity to form a coherent thought, his attention was back to the boy, who was almost fainting from his grip but still trying to pry his fingers away from his neck.

“You stole my son…. I want him back…. Give him back…..” As if he was chanting a mantra, he kept shaking Naruto’s increasingly weakened form by the neck, getting angrier by the second “Give him back… give him back… give him back…. GIVE HIM BACK”

Naruto can faintly register the man’s arm rising his bottle up before swinging it down to the top of Naruto’s head. He closed his eyes, waiting for that moment when the bottle met its target.

One second, he thought that a bottle meeting head was numbing.

Two seconds, he felt liquid dripping down his face.

Three seconds, he felt two powerful arms pulling him closer into a hug. The pungent smell so close to him. 

‘What happened?’ 

Slowly, he opened his eyes. No blood. Nothing. He can feel nothing but the warmth of that middle-aged man, who already dropped his bottle. Naruto’s hands still holding on to the man’s palm, stiff as a board from what had transpired.

“Why my son…. Why, my sweet Yuuto” the man’s voice break into sobbing, “And why are you just a child….”

He felt a wave of grief drowning his mind. A sea of sorrow choking him in ways physical ones couldn’t. It was suffocating. Reminding him of his loneliness in the orphanage. Oppressing despair came crushing down on him. Drowning him.

What are these? The boy thought, confused at first. It made him scared. He couldn’t understand it. He just knew it wasn’t his. But at the same time it was similar to his own pain. If not for the fact that he cling on to his memory of the orphanage, he would’ve accepted it as his own. 

As the sobbing man cried even harder, he finally understood the nature of that feeling. Where it came from. What caused it. It was the smelly old man who let his wound fester until there was nothing left but a broken and twisted human being.

And it scared him more than the man threatening to crush a bottle on his skull. The despair the man felt….

At that moment he began to cry, hard, inducing the man to cry even harder too…. They keep crying like that, even as two men with green ninja vests separated them from each other. Then… all was black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Hokage was present when they interrogate the man. While he knew that it could be just a case of a deranged man wanting revenge, he had to be sure it wasn’t some plot made by other villages or even those from within.

Daichi, 50 years old, was tied to his own chair. Ibiki Morino, the head interrogator, asked him various questions, each laced with implied threat of torture. To Daichi’s credit, the man wasn’t scared. That, or he didn’t care. The Hokage didn’t know which. After the standard interrogation, it was the Yamanaka’s turn to probe his head, but Hiruzen made a time for the man to both drink and asking a question of his own.

“Why did you stop?” A simple question, one that Ibiki neglected to ask. Not that Ibiki had to, as he ruled it out as the man chickening out at the last second. However, Ibiki didn’t possess Hiruzen’s wisdom, gained with age. His guts told him that wasn’t it.

An uncomfortable silence passed as Daichi clearly fumbled around inside his head, looking for an answer.

“That fox…. Boy…..He…. Made me see him” Daichi finally answered, which leave Hiruzen more confused than ever.

“What do you mean?” The Hokage pressed on.

“He…. He made me look through his eyes”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hiruzen had a sudden feeling that something wasn’t right. What the man said made him think of Yamanaka’s hiden jutsu. One that involved using Yin-release to infiltrate the mind. Of course it couldn’t be possible, Naruto was hardly Yamanaka, even the hair color was not that similar. Nor he was trained in the art.

But what else could that man said if not for that jutsu?

Hiruzen quickly walk the hospital’s hallway, ignoring the night duty nurses curious gaze. He stopped at Naruto’s room. Although Naruto wasn’t hurt in any way, it’s better to be safe than sorry. Besides, he did faint after that encounter.

Hiruzen opened the door, greeted by a nurse and four ANBU stationed at the corners of the room. One of them a man with gravity-defying white hair.

“Good evening, Hokage-Sama” the nurse finished injecting IV needle into the boy’s arm.

“Good evening, miss…. Can I have a moment with Naruto alone?” Hiruzen asked/ordered, and the nurse quietly left the room, leaving Hiruzen and the four ANBU.

“That means all of you” Hiruzen said again. The ANBU team didn’t move, waiting for their captain, the white-haired man, to lead the way.

Hiruzen want to assure Kakashi, the white-haired man, that it was okay, but one of the ANBU was a new guy who didn’t know their relationship and Hiruzen want that to be a secret.

“Now” Hiruzen said with more force this time, and Kakashi relented. The ANBU team left quietly.

Finally alone, Hiruzen step closer to the boy. He looked healthy, at least. Hiruzen let out a weary sigh, that’s the least he could do to the village hero, keeping him healthy.. He watched as Naruto’s eyes moved rapidly, signaling that he’s in a REM-phase of sleep.

‘Must be hard for him’ Hiruzen thought, ‘to shoulder the hate of the villagers like this…. When he should’ve been hailed as their hero.

Hiruzen place his hand on Naruto’s chest. His breathing, heart rate, and body heat seemed to be normal for a resting boy like him. Hiruzen could faintly remember when Asuma was his age, when he got smallpox. How Asuma’s head had moved rapidly to the sides, burning with fever.

He looked at the IV tube that feed the fluid to Naruto’s left arm until he saw something that shouldn’t be there.

‘What is that?” Hiruzen thought as he turned the hand around for a better look.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naruto rarely dreams. When he had the chance to, it was mostly nonsense. Swimming in a sea of Ramen while wearing the Hokage hat that’s clearly too big for him. Flying from his apartment to the Hokage monument only to look at his own face carved on the mountain.

Or a redheaded woman and yellow-haired man, exhausted and bleeding from their mouth, saying things he couldn’t make out.

This time he dreamed of a white-haired woman with equally white eyes. The woman wore a headpiece that looks like horns, and a faint line could be seen on her forehead. She wore a white kimono that looked very large for her size. What Naruto focused on the most, however, was her tranquil and serene expression. She was at peace, looking exactly like that one time Grandpa Hokage sit quietly on top of the Hokage mansion, right before he throw paint at him.

He heard himself talking “Haha-ue, look at what I made”

He opened his palms for the woman, who pull his hands gently closer so she could study it. Two marks, one of the sun of sun a waning moon were painted on top of his palms.

“What are these, my sweet Hagoromo?” The woman softly asked him, and he felt warmth that he would imagine having a mother would feel like.

“It’s yin and yang seal. My first fuinjutsu!” he heard himself talking. He wasn’t sure why the woman called him Hagoromo, nor he understood what yin, yang, and fuinjutsu meant. Not that mattered to him. No. What mattered was what happened next.

The Woman smiled for the first time in that dream, a smile that made Naruto feel like he’s a boundless ball of joy. That feeling turned his legs into jelly as the woman kiss both of his palms, and he felt the warmth permeating his whole body as the woman kissed his forehead.

“It is magnificent, son”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious notes are obvious
> 
> Kyuubi: Nine-Tails: Kurama  
> Shodaime: First  
> Sandaime Third  
> Yondaime: Fourth  
> Jinchuuriki: Vessel  
> Ojisan: Uncle  
> Kage Bunshin: Shadow Clone  
> ANBU: Black Ops  
> Hiden Jutsu: Secret Technique  
> Haha-ue: Mother
> 
> So yeah by this time you, if you haven’t guess by the title, you should know what Naruto’s power in the story. This is one of the three power he have by being Hagoromo’s transmigrant. They are all chakra intensive, even for Naruto himself. Naruto has to find creative ways to use them. I hope you’ll appreciate them as I indulge too much in creating these techniques than I am with the story (Sorry about that!). Anyway. The updates will not be regular. See you in next update two people leaving kudos!
> 
> Also, please leave comments so I knew where I fucked up. Well, not that you have too, but it will be nice if you do. Ciao!
> 
> PS: Sorry if you're all mislead by the tags. I was drunk when I made and post the second part, didn't realize it was saved until now. I'm really sorry about that. The only thing that's fixed is Naruto and Haku's relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto woke up in a fine morning at the hospital, the IV tube still connected to his left arm. Besides his bed was the man he came to identify as grandpa, sleeping while sitting on chair. His snore could be heard around the room, and usually it was all it took for a normal ninja to laugh. The Hokage wasn’t in presence of normal ninja, however, for his guards were the ANBU (Black Ops). Naruto sit up and moved his hand to wake the old man, but then he stopped midway. The hokage looked so tired.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, however, wasn’t that old of a man for him to not notice the little things. A slight shift in the air and little creak from Naruto’s bed was all it take to wake the veteran of three shinobi world war. His head rose, neck cracking, and his sense instantly focused on everything going on around him. Being a sensor ninja had its perks.

“Good Morning, Naruto-kun” said Hiruzen, smiling at the young boy in front of him.

“Good Morning, Hokage-jiji!” Naruto replied with toothy grin. Naruto was always the happiest around Teuchi, mostly because of ramen, but Hiruzen is a close second. 

Hiruzen, almost impulsively, moved his hand to ruffle the boy’s hair. It was soft. Good, the boy hasn’t been skipping taking a bath. Naruto half-heartedly move his little hands to stop the old man’s palm, but even the civilian nurse could see that Naruto really enjoyed Hiruzen making a mess of his hair. 

Little childrens usually avoid show affections out of embarrassment, particularly boys when they came from their mom, but deep down they really desire it. 

‘God he remind me of Asuma so much’ thought Hiruzen. This moment made him overlap Naruto with his own son when he was a child.

“Jiji, why are we at the hospital? Am I sick?” asked Naruto. He had been in hospital once or twice in his entire six years. He was a healthy boy, usually, but not even jinchuuriki is immune to sickness.

Hiruzen frowned at the question.

“Naruto-kun, what’s the last thing you remember?” Hiruzen asked back.

Naruto open his mouth, but then close it. His brow furrowed and he look down to the floor. It’s not that he didn’t remember about the drunk man, but it was because his mind wander to the previous night.

Hiruzen wasn’t pushing for an answer. Whether Naruto worked up courage to tell the truth or recalling yesterday’s memory, Hiruzen didn’t know, but he trust the boy to confide to him when he need it.

“It is magnificent, son” 

Naruto shuddered at the image. ‘It was a dream’ Naruto thought. Why was he thinking so much about a stupid dream? 

Naruto returned his gaze to the old hokage, his face was a serious expression that Hiruzen couldn’t really place. 

Confusion and sadness. Mostly sadness.

“Jiji, do you know my mom?” Naruto asked, much to Hiruzen’s surprise. 

Why in hell he brought this up? Why now of all time? Hiruzen had a feeling that his day would be like yesterday, with all the unknowns.

“Why do you ask, Naruto?” Hiruzen asked back, curious by what’s inside this young boy’s head. If it was anyone else, Hiruzen would’ve thought that they were purposefully changing topics.

But not this boy. He’s too innocent for that.

“If you do, i want to ask….. Did she have horns?” Naruto turned his eyes to the window as the ghost of his dream appeared on the glass. A figment of his imagination.

“Horns…. You mean like goat’s horns?” Hiruzen inquire. He could’ve just said that she did not, (as far as he knew, Kushina could’ve use a seal to make it invisible, who knows what the uzumakis are up to anyway? Wait…. Mito-Sama might conceal her horns with buns!) but he was too confused by the question itself. 

“No… It was like rabbit ear….” Naruto look back to him, his eyes a little bit somber. Naruto didn’t really believe that dream woman to be his mom, but he was so starved of parental love, he jumped at any chance to know his parents.

Even if it means changing his name to that utterly long and mouthful name.

Hagoromo.

“No… Ehm… Your mother didn’t have horns” Hiruzen finally answered. She did have nine tails though, Hiruzen thought, suppressing a flinch as he remembered how Kushina's hair split into nine when angered. What a monstrous taijutsu. What a monstrous chakra befitting a jinchuuriki. It was both an awesome and horrifying sight to behold, and Hiruzen didn’t use awesome lightly.

“That means you know her, right?” Naruto asked again, surprising Hiruzen. Naruto never asked about his parents before and Hiruzen never informed him, but it was fairly perceptive of a young boy like him to pick up implications of his previous statement.

“How was she like? Do I look like her? Was she a shinobi? Did she like Ramen?” Naruto bombarded Hiruzen with questions. Hiruzen resisted the urge to sigh, not wanting to hurt the boy’s feeling. But, He wasn’t ready for this. Not really. 

Hiruzen took a deep breath and closed his eyes. By the time he opened his eyes, he already made a decision.

“Alright... but before that, I want you to tell me what you remembered last night.” Hiruzen’s promise made Naruto light up like a firecracker.

“Umm…. Last night I was going to Ichiraku… Oh! Teuchi-Ojisan gave me a ramen with a lot of veggie” Naruto made disgusted face and the Hokage chuckled.

“I wanted to eat more and Ayame nee-san was about to make me the third bowl but Teuchi-Ojisan was being meeaaaannnnnn” Naruto puffed up his cheek, a little bit peeved as he remembered that, “Anyway, Ojisan promised to double my portion the next morning….. Which is today….”

Naruto only managed to yell a little before Hiruzen swiftly covered his mouth with the palm of his hand.

“Naruto-kun! This is hospital, you are bothering the other patients!”

One of the ANBU left the room to address concerned nurses and patients, assuring them that it was nothing important. That the shout came from someone who was addicted to ramen and need his fix.

Believe it or not, apprehending and securing someone who had gone crazy at Teuchi’s ramen was considered to be an A-rank mission, Apparently the secret ingredient could rarely activate the tenketsu in the body and gave someone herculean strength for a minute.

Even more bizarrely, one of the patient nodded sagely and confess that he was addicted to Teuchi’s ramen when he was young and Teuchi’s ramen business started to take of.

“Bht ma Ramhn (But my ramen!)”

“Oho! We have a severe withdrawal” the patient commented, his head shaking. 

Of course, there was a reason why Teuchi could be so successful, even with the demon boy frequenting his ramen restaurant. It was in his blood. Rumor said that Teuchi’s Grandfather was a shinobi who found the legendary ramen recipe that made Madara, of all people, cry in happiness. That same legendary ramen recipe was lost in the war between Ramen and Tsukemen Faction, a war that Madara wanted participate in as an individual for he couldn’t bear the thought of losing his favorite food, only to be restrained from doing so by his younger brother. It was no accident that after Tsukemen Faction won Madara slaughtered them all on his own. Several Uchiha close to the brothers witnessed Madara personally headbutting the leader of Tsukemen Faction while screaming “I don’t want your cold ass noodle! Bring me back my Ramen!”

Legend said that Madara awakened Mangekyo Sharingan from the pain of losing the legendary ramen chef. 

Anyway, Teuchi’s father was forbidden by Madara from becoming Shinobi, and the legendary Uchiha gave him a a task to recreate the recipe, a task he couldn’t complete with his lifetime. He entrusted that monumental task to Teuchi, who strived to rediscover it. 

Even without the legendary ramen, though, his creation still bought people Ramen lover to tears. God knows what happened if Naruto ate the legendary ramen. He might never eat any normal food again.

“Teuchi will make double portion this afternoon, I promise!” Hiruzen said to the blond boy in an effort to calm him down, while still holding his mouth shut.

“Mromime? (Promise?)” Naruto stopped moving.

“Yes Naruto-kun I promise” Hiruzen promised, slowly removing his hand from Naruto’s mouth.

“Yatta!” Naruto jumped the bed several times until Hiruzen coughed. Naruto scratched his head, embarrassed, then he sit back on the bed.

“Naruto-kun, continue please” Hiruzen used his ‘hokage voice’.

“Hmm… I left Ichiraku and found this smelly man. He was mean to me, screaming to everyone” Naruto looked to the window, “He said he had a son. He thought I hurt his son?”

Naruto hug his legs close to his chest, with expression Hiruzen couldn’t decipher. “I don’t think I hurt his son, no one wants to play with me”

“Naruto” Hiruzen whispered, feeling bad for the boy.

“I don’t know what happened after that” Naruto’s expression turned into a small smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes “Now, tell me about my parents, Jiji!”

Hiruzen nodded to the silver haired ANBU, who acknowledged the silent command. The four masked ninja weave seals at the same time, then they touch the floor. A transparent barrier covered the room. To the outside it would look like the room darkened and Someone who eavesdropped would find the room completely silent. A barrier ninjutsu utilized by the ANBU whenever the Hokage need to talk about urgent matters outside his office.

Naruto looked a bit alarmed by the barrier ninjutsu erected by the ANBU bodyguards, but Hiruzen touch his shoulder, returning his focus on him.

“Shall I tell you who your mother was?” Hiruzen rhetorically ask him, fully expecting the boy to say yes.

“And father too?” Naruto gave a cheeky grin after saying that. 

Hiruzen sighed. He’s not that surprised and truth to be told he wanted to tell him. However, it was in his duty to make sure the boy in front of him, like every children living inside the wall of Konoha, was secure within the village. Telling him that would make protecting him much harder. 

But Hiruzen wasn’t the professor if he didn’t have a trick or two, one he learned from his master and polish together with his dear teammate. 

Kakashi wouldn’t like it one bit.

“Yes, father too…. But you have to promise me, Naruto-kun…. Promise me this, and I will tell you everything” Hiruzen said, almost tiredly. From the corner of the room, Kakashi’s head perked up a little bit.

Naruto nodded repeatedly, too hasty in Hiruzen’s case. Well, he’s a child. Hiruzen would have 6 years, at least, to temper it with caution.

“You will not tell this to anyone… If you want to tell anyone about this, I will tell them instead. Promise?” Hiruzen said his term.

“Yes, jiji” Naruto enthusiastically nodded. Naruto didn’t really care about it, he was too fired up at the thought that he will finally know his parents.

“Promise?” Hiruzen repeated

“Yes, Promise!” Naruto whined. 

“Pinky Promise?” Hiruzen offered the boy his pinky finger.

“Pinky Promise, Promise!” Naruto intertwined his own pinky to the old man. 

Now that it’s done, Hiruzen wondered where to start. To be honest, he wasn’t really close to the household. Not really. Jiraiya was better at telling these tales, after all, Minato confide everything to his sensei. Not to mention talking about Kushina also opened a whole new can of worm. Uzushiogakure and Uzumaki Clan. How should he talk about it without having to touch the topic?

Hiruzen glanced at the big ball of joy in front of him. Oh well, he already going an inch, might as well go for a mile.

“It all started in Land of Whirlpools….”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile

“Captain, why are they stop moving?” the new guy in the ANBU group, with a bear-themed mask, asked the one using dog-mask. 

Kakashi Hatake, captain of the ANBU bodyguard and hero veteran of the previous war, resist the urge to snark. Really, his nerve must be so stiff by the situation that happened, and he wasn’t really looking forward to act the good mentor. Not when he wasn’t in the know about what his old hokage prepared. The Hokage might hide it well, but being in a team with Danzo gave Hiruzen that element of unpredictability that Kakashi only liked when it was used against the old warhawk, not when it’s used against his sensei’s son.

“Genjutsu. Utakata (Ephemeral), See the pinky swear they did? That’s the medium” Kakashi explained, pointing at the (seemingly) petrified people. It was a rather high level genjutsu, one only requiring the target to focus on the person’s gesture, and if the user was a master in the art, like Itachi or Hiruzen, it was an excellent tool for secure communication.

“But why?” Bear asked, tilting his head just a little.

‘Because this secret is beyond S-rank’ Kakashi bite back the answer he wanted to say, as even mentioning it is a ground for penalty. “That is the Sandaime’s discretion alone. Keep your eyes sharp, we don’t want any enemy to slip through while he’s defenseless”

Thankfully the new guy get the idea. Not one word were uttered by the ANBU as they entered semi-meditation state to conserve chakra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, a filler within a filler


End file.
